


Explosions in the sky

by mofumanju



Series: Keichi Ghost AU [2]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Ghost Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Mirror Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 01:02:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8512756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mofumanju/pseuds/mofumanju
Summary: “Share this with me, Keito.” and he stops for a moment, as his hand lowers to Keito’s chest and stops there, where nothing beats. “You know what I mean.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when you're in a chat with your Keichi TL and things go wild.  
> ♥

It’s slow, almost hypnotic, that hand over Eichi’s body, and Keito feels like he shouldn’t be there, like he should just leave that room and give the other the time he needs - he should leave and go somewhere Eichi’s voice can’t reach his ears, where his soft moans can’t brush over his body like hot lava. He gulps, wondering why that sight is hitting him so much; he’s a ghost after all, why should he feel so affected by it?    
  
He wonders if Eichi knows he’s watching - of course he knows, he never loses a chance to talk about how much he feels Keito’s eyes on him, so why should this be an exception? Besides, Keito really feels like his gaze is glued to Eichi’s body now, glued to that bit of exposed skin under his unbuttoned shirt, glued to that hand that brushes his chest gently, slowly. He can’t get to look at his face, his eyes always stopping on Eichi’s parted lips, his lower one glossy with saliva, and tormented by his teeth. He’s restraining himself, Keito can feel it - he can feel many things, actually, and that’s what makes everything worse.   
  
Eichi’s voice is soft, gentle, so hot that’s almost unbearable, as it melts into low moans that fly towards him like soap bubbles and pop in the air, just next to his ear. It’s an invite, the chant of a siren trying to allure him in his trap, and oh, he wished he could surrender. He loses his mind, just for a moment, and that’s the false step that makes him lose his mind, clear blue eyes locking with his own the moment he raises his gaze a bit more. They’re shining, so bright, so  _ alive _ , watery with a pleasure that still has to explode. Keito swallows again, that sound mingling with Eichi’s voice and making him feel hot.    
  
“Keito,” he hears, and his stomach makes a twist, and he doesn’t mind anymore about being a ghost, he doesn’t care about the dynamics of his own body: he can’t understand, anyway, he didn’t get to know how his body works in years, why should he start worrying about it now? He clinches his fist, his thumb rubbing fast against his index finger in a mild attempt to calm himself down.    
  
He finds out soon that he can’t. Because Eichi sharply inhales, when his fingers unfasten the last buttons of his shirt and leave his chest bare, exposing his pale skin to the light of the Moon - he sharply inhales when that same hand start to brush softly under the fabrics and lingers on the same spot, fingers playing with his most sensitive spots. Keito purses his lips and tries to focus, something building on his throat and asking to get out - he’s starting to feel frustrated, now, and his hands itch and why can’t he just  _ leave _ ?   
  
“Keito…” Eichi calls again, and this time Keito looks for his eyes, and there’s a plea, hidden behind his name, that Keito would gladly ignore if he could. But Eichi bites his lip and lowers his head, together with a hand that’s working on his belt to unfasten it. “Come closer, Keito.”   
  
And he wonders if Eichi is doing it on purpose, to call his name like that, like his tongue was covered in honey, sweet and sticky over his skin. He takes a step, two, leaving the company of the mirror beside him to get closer to Eichi, who sits on the floor with his back against the bed. His cheeks are so red, a bit sweaty, that under the moonlight shine like apples.   
  
He finds himself longing to taste them.    
  
“Do you…” Eichi starts, but he finds himself without air when his fingers slip under his trousers and damn, damn,  _ damn _ . Eichi is smiling, though, when he raises his head and looks at him again - and Keito doesn’t know where to look, if at his eyes screaming already for pleasure, or at his lips demanding to be kissed. He sighs against his own will, invaded by the desire to touch Eichi’s body with his hands and feel all that warmth that now is only brushing lightly against his skin; what would happen if he tried? “Do you like what you see, Keito?”   
  
He hates him, he hates the way Eichi teases him, the way his voice sounds so hot, alluring, something he’d gladly swallow down if he could - and he can feel his cheeks burning, it doesn’t mind if it’s just a trick of his mind trying to persuade him he’s still a human with desires, impulses he can’t stop even if he tries to. He doesn’t answer, he doesn’t even nod, because he is sure his eyes glued to Eichi’s body are enough of an answer. Eichi chuckles, anyway, because he  _ knows _ . Keito doesn’t need to put it into words.    
  
Eichi’s hand disappears under his underwear, making his body jerk, a louder moan leaving his lips without control. It burns inside Keito’s ears, it burns on his skin and leaves a mark that nobody can see, but they both know it’s there. Eichi’s head bends back, resting on his bed for a moment and oh, Keito wished he could taste his neck, track his collarbone with his lips and let Eichi’s taste invade his mouth.    
  
He likes it. He likes it way too much.    
  
“... touch me-”, and Eichi’s voice is a soft breath, low and loud at the same time, and Keito can’t really tell if that’s a request or a plea but well, it’s not that relevant. His fingers move on his own, trapped in the spell of Eichi’s request, and he’s trembling when he finally touches the soft skin of Eichi’s chest and burns himself.    
  
Eichi is warm, so warm, his heart beating like crazy under his hand, his lungs filling with air so fast that for a moment Keito wonders if he should get an hold on himself and stop, and force Eichi to do the same. But his hand isn’t of the same advice, brushing against Eichi’s most sensitive spot and making him shiver.    
  
“Ah- it’s so cold.” And still, Eichi’s voice doesn’t show trace of disappointment - quite the contrary. He tries to touch him, raising his free hand to touch his cheek, making it slip a bit, so that he can brush his lower lip with his thumb. “It’s good.”   
  
It’s not enough, though. Not for him at least, not when his fingers play over Eichi’s body and he lets go the hottest moan. It’s not enough, it’ll never be. He doesn’t stand Eichi’s eyes closed in pleasure, he doesn’t stand his hands wandering over a body so fragile, and still so perfect.    
  
He wants more, and he can’t have-   
  
“Do you want to…” Eichi starts, interrupting his flow of thoughts. He’s looking at him again, eyes so beautiful, just for him, and he takes a breath before he keeps talking. “Do you want to try something new?”   
  
“Something like what?”    
  
His voice is slightly cracked, shaking with a pleasure he didn’t think he could really feel anymore. Eichi looks at the mirror, and then at him again, and his smile gets a bit more mischievous, something he never lost, something that reminds Keito of all the things they did when they were children, and they shouldn’t have done.   
  
“Share this with me, Keito.” and he stops for a moment, as his hand lowers to Keito’s chest and stops there, where nothing beats. “You know what I mean.”   
  
“No,” he stutters, shaking his head slowly, not to break the spell, scared with the idea of hurting Eichi if he just lets go to his own instinct, “I’m not sure it’s a good id-”   
  
“I don’t mind if it’s not. I want to feel you. I want you to feel  _ me _ .”   
  
Keito knows that’s not a request anymore - it’s an order, mixed with something even stronger, mixed with the desire to feel him again, just for this once. Keito swallows his worry down to his stomach, closing his eyes and taking a moment, just a moment to convince himself that he won’t hurt Eichi, that things will go fine. And there’s so much expectation, when he opens his eyes again and Eichi is looking at him like if he doesn’t want to lose the chance, that he can’t help but smile a bit, when he nods.    
  
“Just for this once,” he whispers, and he doesn’t get to hear Eichi thanking him that he’s wrapping his arms around him in what it could look like an hug, before he sinks into his body.  And suddenly, it feels like being alive again.    
  
He realises he had long forgotten how it did feel to have blood rushing in his veins, how it felt to have a heart beating so fast that his head spins, and breath dying on his lungs. It’s weird, at first, feeling all those things at once - he’s not sure he can handle them, especially when he opens his eyes -  _ Eichi’s eyes _ \- again, and the reflection on the mirror sends him back a pair of green eyes that he recognises as his own.    
  
He feels strange, oversensitive. He looks down at Eichi’s body, and back at his reflection and holds his breath for a moment, trying to figure out what he can do, how far he can push himself. He feels Eichi’s presence, he feels his soul gently mingling with his own and warming him and inviting him to take the lead. Keito looks at those hands - hands that misses so much, hands that warmed him so many times during his short childhood, hands he held tight at the worst nights.    
  
They don’t need to talk, now that Keito is inside him - is this what possession feels like, is he really possessing Eichi, now? He tries to move one hand to stroke his chest while he looks at the mirror, and brushes Eichi’s face with his eyes, as touches his neck just to feel his - their? - heartbeat against the tip of his fingers. There’s something he can’t explain pooling at the base of his stomach. It’s not bad, though.   
  
It’s just new. Like everything else happening in that right moment.    
  
“Let yourself go,” Eichi says, his eyes changing back to blue for a moment, before turning green again. Keito feels strange, he feels like he’s holding Eichi’s life on his hands, and somehow isn’t that the truth? He swallows hard, feeling tension on his muscle, feeling arousal rushing on his veins and running towards his groin. And he just try his best to follow Eichi’s advice and take the chance to feel him, eyes on the mirror.    
  
He moves his fingers inside Eichi’s underwear, feeling his skin burning, slightly wet and pulsing. For a moment, Keito just forget how to breathe, and his head feels so light that for a moment he wonders if he’s him or Eichi, feeling that way.   
  
Maybe they’re both.    
  
He strokes himself, closing his eyes for a moment and shivering at the touch - everything is so intense that he’s scared he might not handle it. He gets why Eichi kept biting his lower lip, now: it’s because he wouldn’t be able to stop those soft moans from leaving his mouth otherwise.   
  
He comes back to the real world, when he opens his eyes again and Eichi is there in front of him, touching himself and whispering something Keito doesn’t get right away - his eyes turns to blue just for a moment, just when his lips part and voice leaves his mouth, and it takes a moment to understand he’s calling his name. And this time, with his hand on Eichi’s underwear and some self consciousness he didn’t have before, it feels different, that sound melting in his ears and running right down his heart. He purses his lips, raising the other hand and looking at it. Keito finds himself wishing he had a body, his own body, wishing to be able to taste Eichi’s lips and bite them to feel his mouth full of him, and if he must be happy with what Eichi is offering him now well.   
  


He’ll take whatever he can. It doesn’t matter - it must not matter - if it’s just a taste of Eichi’s wrist against his lips, it doesn’t matter if the only thing he can steal of him is the soft brush of his lips against the palm of his hand, against his fingertips that taste a bit salty, taste like Eichi. It’s fine, if he can feel that warmth and feed his soul, because it’s Eichi, it’s the Eichi he is permitted to feel, and it’s okay.    
  
It must be okay.    
  
He feels like his hands are being guided, when the rhythm of his pumps gets faster, wetness invading his fingers slowly and hotness spreading from his groin and through his stomach, his chest, his whole body. Keito struggles to keep his eyes open, but he doesn’t dare to let the heaviness on his eyelids win, not when Eichi’s face is tensed in pleasure, not when his name is being pronounced in such a desperate way.    
  
He wants him all, and the idea of not being able to get anymore than this makes him feel die - or maybe is Eichi, feeling that way, and he’s just suffering his pain. He doesn’t know. He’s pretty sure than their desire might be the same.   
  
And it makes him want to cry.   
  
The orgams overwhelms them, shaking Eichi’s body and he breathes frantically, Keito’s name a diamond scattering on his lips. None of them can stand the warmth, none of them can stand that heartbeat going fast on Eichi’s ears, shaking his breath, breaking him down. And it takes a moment to catch back breath, and when they do, Keito raises his hand towards Eichi’s face, brushing away a tear and kissing his wet fingers.    
  
“Don’t cry, idiot,” he says - it’s so strange to look at the mirror and hear his own voice, it doesn’t fit Eichi at all. But then Eichi chuckles, still unable to breathe properly.    
  
“I’m not. You are,” and who knows if that’s a lie or if Eichi is right. After all, he doesn’t care. “Keito?”   
  
“Mh?”   
  
“... can you stay with me for another bit?”   
  
And he sighs, hoping that that’s enough of an answer. The last thing he sees reflected on the mirror is Eichi’s lips bending in a broken smile, before he raises his knees to his chest and hugs it with his clean hand. It’s dark, in that little space between Eichi’s chest and knees, and Keito loves it, because at least, now that he sees nothing but dark, he can just imaging that he’s holding Eichi close with his own body.   
  
He doesn’t know who’s the one to cry like a child, a second later. He doesn’t mind. 


End file.
